


Taking The Treat

by eilidh17



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilidh17/pseuds/eilidh17
Summary: It's Halloween night and Jack is patiently waiting for his treat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Halloween challenge on SpaceMonkey. Many thanks to Denny for the speedy beta. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Let's call this 5 minute fiction!

Taking The Treat

Jack saw the reflection of Daniel's headlights as he pulled up in the drive, heard the faint sound of keys being jiggled as the front door opened, and could mentally see Daniel peeling off his clothes and toeing his shoes as he walked up the hallway. It was all in the timing, and Jack smiled softly as the bedroom door opened on cue and Daniel dragged himself into bed.

"Long mission?" Jack said after a beat, when he figured he had given Daniel enough time to get comfortable but not nearly enough to fall asleep. "You were due back days ago."

"Tell that to Colonel Dixon."

Jack felt Daniel shiver under the blankets. It wasn't especially cold out, but the world he had just returned home from was in the middle of a ten month long winter, with temperatures that made Antarctica look like it was in eternal spring. "Problem?"

"I'm cold."

"Not that..." Jack moved in to spoon him, flinching as he made contact with Daniel's cold back and bottom. "I was talking about Dixon."

Daniel curled into Jack's warmth like Jack was a blanket, the move so familiar that Jack could feel himself starting to get hard. 

"Huh," Daniel grunted. "You miss me?"

"Does it show?"

"Well, you're either holding your favorite toy or..."

"Yeah, yeah... so I've missed you. What about Dixon?"

"He tried to run when he should have walked first."

"Cryptic."

"Okay, then, how about it must be an Air Force colonel thing, because he did exactly what you used to do on a mission where negotiations should have been left to the people most qualified to do them."

"Open mouth, insert foot?"

"More like his whole leg." Daniel flipped on to his back, appeared to search for something on the ceiling, and then turned to face Jack. "He tried adding in a clause or two that he was in no position to do. And the L'Rau leadership saw right through him. So... we lost face, and whatever leverage we had in gaining rights to various trade objectives."

"Not the naquadah."

Daniel reached up to cup Jack's left cheek in his right hand, and then slid his hand down his face to his chest... and then below the blankets. "Not the naquadah. There's so much of the stuff on the planet that they couldn’t care less. In the eyes of the L'Rau, the more we take the less land they have to clear for new infrastructure."

"So!" Jack said in a high-pitched yelp as Daniel's cold hand wrapped itself around his now fully erect cock. "What did we lose?"

"Trinium. And that medical moss Janet was salivating over."

"That's not too bad."

"We got the moss back."

"See, that's good!" Jack looked down at Daniel's hand and then back up. "Are you going to do something or are you holding on for good luck?"

"Someone is testy."

"No, someone is as horny as fuck."

"You don't want to know how we got the moss back?" Daniel's grip tightened as he applied downwards pressure, oh so slowly. "It's a fascinating story."

"Did it involve you getting naked in any way?"

"No."

"Dying?"

"Not this time."

"Then stick it in your post mission briefing and I'll read it later."

"Read?"

"Casually glance over. Pretend like I'm interested." Jack shuddered as Daniel's hand reached the root of his dick and cupped his balls, squeezing them gently. "Okay!" he said in a high-pitched tone. "Read! I'll definitely read!"

"Did you know the L'Rau celebrate Halloween?"

"I said I'd read the damn file. Just fuck me already!"

"Me? Do you?"

"Let's call it trick or treat." Jack reached over Daniel to the nightstand and scooped up a tube of lube. "You ask me trick or treat, I say treat, and you let your soon-to-be lubricated fingers do the walking."

"No trick?"

"The trick will be me getting the lube out of the tube and on to your hand without you letting go of my balls."

"You like that?"

"I like your hand where it is, doing that thing you have it doing."

Daniel chuckled softly and held out his other hand as Jack flipped the lid on the tube and squirted a liberal amount on to his palm. "So, what'll it be? Me or your toy?"

"How about both?"

"At the same time?"

"You don't seem to have any problem--"

"You're always on top!"

"Is that your way of saying you've got more experience?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly make note of it in my CV, but..." With a groan of discontent from Jack, Daniel released his balls and coated his fingers in the lube from his other hand, reaching down to massage Jack's very tight hole. "Virgin territory," he whispered before grabbing his own cock and stroking it slowly. "This is one negotiation that's going to go all my way."

Jack rolled on to his back and took Daniel with him, his legs falling wide to let Daniel find the position he needed between his knees. This was a first for him. He wasn't afraid of being on the bottom, but, without ever knowing why, he had always been on top. Been the one with the most control. Just the anticipation of feeling Daniel's strength inside him almost sent Jack over the top.

"Relax," Daniel said as he slid in the first finger. "You're so tight."

"Yeah, well, you're going where no man has gone before."

"One small finger?"

"Talk less, probe more?"

"Someone is eager." Daniel slipped in a second finger and Jack almost leapt off the bed. He clamped down hard, reaching down to his cock for distraction. 

"I almost feel guilty," Jack said after a few moments and once he had mostly composed himself.

"For what?"

"I do this to you all the time."

"I like it." 

Daniel was fucking him with his fingers. In then out. Each glide easier than the last. He could feel globs of fresh lube hitting his hole as Daniel pushed in a third finger. There was no pain this time, only a realization that Daniel had touched him in the most personal place with more tenderness than Jack had ever given in return. 

And then the fingers were gone and Daniel was leaning over him like a protector, with one hand by his left ear, holding himself up, and the other guiding his cock into Jack's ass. There were no words, just Jack nodding his understanding that Daniel had made him ready, and a calm look on Daniel's face that radiated trust and love.

The End


End file.
